


Pink Night

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl meets girl while doing laundry at 2 a.m</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkmoon/gifts).



Yukio yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. Who was going to see that at two in the morning in the laundry room below the dorms anyway?

She scratched her stomach, frowning at the beginnings of softness forming where her firm muscles used to be. It shouldn’t be that surprising, considering it has been almost a year since she last stepped foot on the basketball court. But, while people scouted by the university were treated leniently, regular folk like Yukio had to make hard choices between playing the sport they loved and passing their exams, and that’s the choice she had made.

She heard one of the machines stop and checked her phone to see how much longer she had to wait. Sitting another twenty minutes in a freezing laundry room in the middle of the night wasn’t her idea of fun, but it was still preferable than listening to Moriyama talk about  _boys._  She couldn’t get why, out of all the girls from the team that Yukio could actually talk to without putting her foot in her mouth, she ended up rooming with a painfully heterosexual insomniac.

Soon after the other machine stopped, Yukio heard a soft humming, accompanied by the characteristic sound of high-heeled steps. She gulped, hoping it was a guy in a drag or, at the very least, a blind girl who wouldn’t notice her if she kept very quiet – if it was even possible, Yukio’s practically non-existent ability to talk to women dropped after midnight. Of course, because Yukio was just that lucky, the girl who walked in immediately waved at her, smiling brightly.

She was also probably the most beautiful creature Yukio had ever laid eyes upon, and it almost hurt. Yukio averted her gaze and looked down at herself – at her worn-out hoodie, stained sweatpants, and ratty sneakers. She thought about her hair that’s started growing out too long again, tickled the back of her neck and got into her eyes. Kasamatsu Yukio was a complete mess and she felt irrationally guilty for occupying the same space as someone so stunning.

The girl was tall, taller than Yukio, even without the heels, and Yukio immediately imagined her on the basketball court. In that vision, the girl looked silly with her long golden hair and shiny lip gloss, but her legs looked even more amazing in the basketball shorts than in the dress she was currently wearing. Yukio had to stop herself when she started imagining the girl’s breasts bouncing as she ran with the ball. Seriously, that girl’s boobs were simply  _breathtaking._

“There’s no way those are real.”

That. That was what she said. No “hello,” no “kinda late to be doing laundry,” _that._  She wanted to rip the door of the washing machine open and just get inside with the dirty rags where she  _belonged._  She pulled her hood further down her forehead, feeling her entire face growing hot. The girl only chuckled and weighed her breasts in her slender hands, grinning.

“Thank you~! They are, but I’ll take it as a compliment~ I’m Kise.”

“I’m gay.”

_Fuck._

“Fuck. I mean. Kasamatsu. Fuck.”

Yukio wanted to  _die._  She considered running away, leaving her laundry to rot, and holing herself up somewhere to rot as well. But Kise simply laughed again, a slightly grating note to her voice, which only made it sound more attractive, for some odd reason. She winked at Yukioo and smirked suggestively before opening her washing machine.

“That’s good to kno…oh no! No, no, no! No!”

Yukio startled at the wailing noise Kise let out, and looked over to see what happened. All the clothes Kise took out were pink and, judging by her reaction, that was not their original color. Kise dived her hands into the clothes and finally fished out a red bra, inspecting it with a pained expression while mumbling to herself.

“It’s too small, it’s not mine. Who? Who did this? Kurokocchi? No, she would _never,_  she wouldn’t. Plus, it’s not her color. Aominecchi! Her, it had to be her! That  _bitch,_ she did it on purpose!”

Yukio gaped unhelpfully. “It’s just a color…”

That. That was supposed to sound comforting, but it came out like Yukio was annoyed at Kise for overreacting. Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut entirely? She cringed when Kise snorted and let out a bitter chuckle. Kise spun around, an angry expression on her otherwise beautiful face, and put one of the pink shirts below her neck, looking like she expected Yukio to see something obvious there.

“Not with my complexion it’s not! I look  _awful_  in pink!”

She whimpered, theatrically dropping everything to the floor, and started kicking the clothes around, groaning all the while. Yukio had to admit that Kise’s obvious flare for drama was slightly off-putting, but it was also rather amusing. She giggled, unable to hold back, and Kise froze, looking at her in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you, senpai! This is not funny, this is a tragedy!”

Yukio was outright cackling by then, clutching at her stomach as Kise fumed and pouted, her cheeks ridiculously red. Kise suddenly picked up the nearest article of clothing and threw it right at Yukio’s head, gaping incredulously at the panties slid off Yukio’s face and landed on the floor with a wet splatter.

“Oh my god, senpai, I’m so sorry! Please, don’t hit me or anything, I’m sorry!”

Yukio kind of wanted to, but she was too mortified by the incident and too curious about the fact that Kise seemed to know about her infamous inclination to violence. She kicked the panties over to the pile of Kise’s clothes and cleared throat awkwardly, risking a glance at Kise. She looked wary now, probably wondering how Yukio was going to punish her, and Yukio had focus really hard not to accidently voice her  _actual_  ideas.

“Do you, uh- know me from somewhere, uh- you keep calling me senpai and-” she stuttered, clamming up immediately.

Kise grinned in relief. “Of course! Your pictures are still in the clubroom~! You’re kind of a legend.”

“Clubroom?” repeated Yukio, confused.

“I play basketball too~!” explained Kise, resting her fists on her hips.

Yukio snorted in surprise, making Kise pout and deflate. She mumbled something about everyone reacting in the same way, and Yukio couldn’t help but want to smack herself in the head. She really was going out of her way to ruin all and any chances she could ever possibly have with that girl, wasn’t she?

Kise suddenly clapped her hands and grinned, looking like she just had a brilliant idea, and moved closer to Yukio, changing her demeanor completely to something more dangerous. It ran a delightful shiver down Yukio’s spine and made her head swim.

“Senpai should come see me play sometime,” said Kise in a low voice, twirling one of her long locks on her finger.

The fact that Kise was trying to seduce her with basketball baffled Yukio almost as much as the fact that it was working. She swallowed, awkwardly taking a step back, and shrugged noncommittally in order to save herself some embarrassment. Unaware of the effect she actually had on Yukio, Kise pouted again, upset with her plan failing. She sighed heavily, looking at her clothes scattered all over the floor, and finally moved to pick them up.

“That is, if they still let me play after I murder Aominecchi,” she continued in a sulky tone. “She is the ace, after all…”

Yukio’s eyes widened in shock. “Ace? A first year?”

“Yup!” confirmed Kise with a grin. “We have a pretty interesting bunch this year, senpai. You should really drop by. Put Aominecchi in her place.”

She winked playfully, and Yukio felt herself blush. Kise’s innuendoes were almost as arousing as the perfect view of her cleavage that Yukio currently had, but it was also really frustrating to be assumed a sadist, when she actually was just a really well-disused masochist. To avoid replying, she dropped to her knees to help with the clothes, but Kise shook her head and smiled.

“I’m almost finished, senpai. And your laundry is done.”

Yukio blinked, realizing that she had completely forgotten about her reason for even being in that freezing room in the first place. Kise got up slowly, prompting Yukio to do the same, and smiled cockily, pointing at the washing machine with her chin.

“Hope there won’t be any surprises,” she said.

Yukio nodded simply and Kise saluted before swirling around on her heels. Yukio followed her with her eyes, mesmerized by the sway of her hips, but immediately dropped them when Kise stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Don’t let me down, senpai~” she drawled. “Come to practice. Unless… you want to be punished~”

Yukio gulped, snapping her head up, but Kise was already gone. In all honesty, Yukio was a goner too. 


End file.
